We Dream's
by Makii-Luv
Summary: no es la gran cosa! es un oneshot de sorato... los retos de yamato y sora para alcanzar su sueño!


_**We Dream's **_by _**Ķą**__**м**__**ą®ąŋ-©ħąŋ**_

Haber pasado todo un mes encerrado en un centro de prueba espacial no era algo que entusiasmará mucho, pero lo había disfrutado después de todo, había sido su primer entrenamiento de astronauta y lo había ayudado a despejarse de todos sus problemas. Yamato Ishida instante recorría los 62 Km. que separaban a Tsukuba de Tokyo. Doblo su cuello estirando y escuchando como traqueaba mientras observaba el aviso a un lado de la carretera, "MISATO 7 Km.", suspiro aun le faltaban unos 30 km. Para llegar a la ajetreada y tediosa área metropolitana de Tokyo y luego de eso dirigirse a su anhelado hogar, su apartamento, su refugio, su santuario; nadie, absolutamente nadie aparte de ella pasaba más de una hora en ese lugar, nadie conocía más que la sala o la cocina, excepto ella. Sonrió, Sora siempre decía que el era como su apartamento, nadie conocía mas del 40 de este, lo demás era todo un misterio; y tenia razón, Yamato Ishida, nadie conocía mucho de el, y los poco que lo conocían solo sabían que era un ex integrante de la banda "Teenage Wolves", que fue un niño elegido, que sus padres están divorciados, que tiene un hermano que creció con su madre mientras el lo hizo con su padre y que tiene mas de siete años con su novia, Sora Takenouchi; excepto ella, Sora, era el único ser que lo conocía completamente, conocía sus malos hábitos, sus puntos débiles, sus sufrimientos, sus alegrías, sus sueños.

Sora Takenouchi, su compañera de aventura, mejor amiga, novia y esperaba (en un futuro) su compañera de vida era en estos instantes su mayor fuente de estrés, no, su mayor fuente de estrés era el mismo, suspiro y negó con la cabeza, no, realmente estaba estresado por tantos problemas acumulados, sus estudios, su relación de cinco años con su novia, los padres de esta, si ellos era los que ejercían mas estrés en el, los padres de Sora (después de siete años de noviazgo) lo estaban volviendo loco, no había manera, ya había intentado todo, y nada, aun no lo aceptaban, y no es que le importara mucho a el, pero a Sora si, la pobre había organizado, cenas, comidas, salidas, etc. Solo para que sus padres vieran con buenos ojos al Ishida y todo parecía en vano. Al principio de la relación era excitante, un noviazgo a escondida, traficar besos, escabullirse de los ensayos de la banda solo por irla a recoger en sus entrenamientos de tenis y escaparse de la escuela por no tener mucho tiempo a solas, sus tardes libres las cuales pasaban en el antiguo departamento de el basándose y ya luego amándose, escapadas al Digital Word y no precisamente a visitar a Gabumon y Biyomon. Si, un noviazgo a escondida es excitante para cualquier adolescente, pero para dos jóvenes de 21 años de edad, mayores de edad y prácticamente independientes era la cosa mas estupida del universo, o por lo menos eso pensaba Matt, quien un mes antes, le había propuesto mudarse juntos a su novia, la cual negó la propuesta por la negativa de sus padres a su relación, para ella eso era faltarle el respeto a sus padres. Matt se enfureció con la negativa de ella y su furia fue el primer paso de una acalorada discusión la cual termino con un portazo por parte de la chica justo antes de salir del apartamento. Se sentía realmente mal desde ese dia no la había visto ni hablado con ella.

Tal vez aceptaba que había actuado mal al enfurecerse ante la negativa de su novia, pero ella no podía negar que el tenia razón, por dios prácticamente vivían juntos solo faltaba que ella mudara el resto de su ropa a el apartamento y digo resto por que ya tenia ropa allí, la chica pasaba el dia allí, era la única persona que tenia llaves del lugar aparte de el, ella llegaba después de salir de sus clases en la Universidad de Tokyo, el por lo general llegaba mas tarde de la base espacial OERC en Tokyo, luego comían, se bañaban y hacían el amor; y cuando el reloj marcaba las 21:00 h el llevaba a su casa a dormir. El solo le pedía mas comodidad, para ella, para el, para su relación, para lograr su sueño juntos, por que ellos compartían un sueño. Una vida juntos, una casa, un perro, dos hijos, un niño y una niña, una vida junto a sus digimones.

Estaba harto de que los padres de ella se entrometieran en su relación, por que a estas alturas por supuesto que estaban enterados de la relación de su hija con el, y por supuesto no hacían mas que tratar de acabarla, mostró una sonrisa de triunfo, pero no les había funcionado, para nada, al contrario, lo único que había logrado era que ella se enamorara mas de el y el de ella.

Salio del elevador, ya había llegado al edificio y se disponía a abrirla puerta de su departamento, paso su mano por su cabello y algo le llamo la atención, estaba corto, por ser su primer entrenamiento como astronauta le habían mandado a rebajar su cabello, ya que lo tenia demasiado largo. Metió la llave y paso la cerradura, para luego abrir la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, verifico la hora en su móvil 19:00 h, suspiro y se destino a entrar, ni siquiera prendió la luz, ya conocía demasiado bien el lugar como para tropezar con algo, tenia hambre, pero su cuerpo le exigía un descanso, luego comería algo. Llego a su habitación y se tiro boca arriba sintiendo algo parecida a un cartón debajo de su espalda, lo tomo y lo lanzo debajo de la cama, seguro era algún folleto de la base espacial, se froto los ojos con pereza mientras con sus mismo pies se descalzaba os zapatos para luego arreglarse en la cama pasando el brazo y la pierna a un lado, al lado del que sora siempre dormía, y sintiendo que efectivamente alguien dormía allí y que ese alguien gruñía, el conocía ese gruñido, era Sora. Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo y prendió la lámpara prendió la lámpara del buró y se consiguió con la mejor imagen que podían captar sus ojos, ella estaba allí, con su ropa de diario, a punto de despertarse, espelucada.

- Hola – saludo el mientras admiraba como ella aun con los ojos con una mano se tapaba la boca mientras bostezaba y con la otra se estiraba.

- Hola – respondió ella el saludo regalándole una sonrisa y una mirada extrañada - tu cabello.

- ¿Que pasa con el? – pregunto Matt volviendo a recostarse a un lado de ella

- Esta corto – comento ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el.

- Si – rió el.

- Matt yo… sobre… - pero fue interrumpida el poso sus dedos en la boca de ella.

- Lo se… - tranquilizo el – ya luego hablamos de eso, vale.

Compartieron el silencio por unos minutos o quizás horas, no lo sabían, lo que sabían era que se habían extrañado mucho en este mes que había pasado y que ambos lamentaba muchos los gritos de la ultima vez que se vieron. Acaricio el cabello y la espalda de ella y si no estuviera tan agotado estaría seguro de no estarían con alguna prenda en ese momento, beso la sien de ella. Hecho un vistazo a su buró y comprobó la hora en su reloj despertador, 21:00 h, habían pasado allí, abrazado alrededor de dos horas, sonrió y la volvió a besar en la frente.

- Será mejor llevarte ahora – dijo el en susurro.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto ella en tono agudo que el ishida pudo haber jurado si no conociera bien a su novia era de llanto.

- Ya es tarde, ya son las 21:00 h.

- No importa – agrego ella aferrándose mas al dorso de el.

- ¿Como que no importa? – pegunto el divertido - ¿y tus padres?

- Horita les llamo.

- Te van a echar bronca mañana – advirtió el.

- ¿Y que? Ya soy mayor de edad ¿no? – dijo ella viéndolo divertidamente para luego morderse el labio.

- Si ya lo eres – reafirmo el - ¿sabes? Este mes eh pensado mucho en nosotros y en tus padres.

- ¿Si?

- Si – afirmo el – y creo que ya encontré la manera de que estemos juntos y pues… tu sabes… no se metan en nuestra vida.

- ¿Si? ¿Cómo? – pregunto ella curiosa y extrañada mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo quedando sentada.

- Se que a lo mejor no es el lugar pero me parase un buen momento – comento Yamato mientras veía la cara de ignorancia de su novia – lo eh pensado bien, y no solo me parece la mejor solución, también lo deseo.

- ¿A que te refieres Yamato? – pregunto ella con un tono nervioso.

- Cielo yo… tu… - Matt cerro los ojos, se mordió en labio y suspiro – Cásate conmigo.

- Observo como su novia quedo quieta, inerte, por unos minutos para luego espabilarse con un movimiento de su cabeza.

- ¿Tu me estas proponiendo matrimonio por que crees que s la mejor manera de quitarnos a mis padres de encima? – pregunto ella.

- No…

- ¿No? Pues eso me distes a entender.

- No, Yo me quiero casar contigo por que te amo, te quiero junto a mí, quiero que tengamos hijos, dos hijos, un perro una casa…

- Yo también Matt – replico ella – pero eso no fue lo que me dijiste horita cuando me pediste matrimonio, lo que me dijiste es que me casara contigo para que mis padres nos dejen en paz.

- Yo… lo siento de acuerdo – suspiro levantado también la mitad de su cuerpo quedando sentado y tomando el rostro de ella entre sus manos – perdóname – pidió, si solo un ser se podía jactar de decir que Yamato Ishida le pedía perdón – es solo que no soporto esto ya, quiero vivir contigo y si tengo que casarme contigo para que tus padres nos dejen ser feliz, lo hago y no solo por que ellos lo exigen, no, también por que lo deseo, por que te amo y quiero que cumplamos nuestros sueños.

- A mi solo me quedan unos meses para acabar mi carrera, pero y la tuya, tu carrera es larga y lleva años – dijo ella también mirándolo.

- ¿Y que con eso? – dijo el sonriéndole – yo podré, de verdad, podremos, juntos.

- Bien – sonrió la pelirroja para luego abrazarla.

- Cielo – llamo el correspondiendo a su abrazo.

- Hmpm – respondió ella aun abrazada al cuerpo de el.

Mañana compraremos tu aniño – ella rió con su rostro escondido en el hombro de el.

- desde mañana construiremos nuestro sueño.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No es la gran cosa… pero me vino y lo escribí… ¡¡¡¡aquí tenéis disfrutad!!!!

_**Ķą**__**м**__**ą®ąŋ-©ħąŋ**_

Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! Dejen Review Please!!! SIIIIIIIII ENTENDIERON MI PUNDO…

PD: Dejen Review Please!!! Jejeje n.n


End file.
